


Second Chances, New Beginnings

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tpm_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Shmi gets a second chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For tpm_100's prompt: beginnings.

"Officially, of course, you can have no contact," Master Jinn said. Shmi noticed that he was moving carefully, as if he were still in pain from the wounds he'd suffered. (And hearing about the battle from Anakin had terrified her more than watching him pod-race ever had.)

Shmi looked around her apartment in the Naboo Embassy. They were three times larger than her home on Tattooine, and she'd only be sharing them with Threepio. Someone else might have found them cold and empty, but at least she'd be near Annie, even if she couldn't see him. And she was free. 


End file.
